everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Flare Phoenix
Flare Phoenix is a newly introduced Rebel character , is based on the stories The Golden Bird and mythology The Phoenix she joins students at Ever After High in 2016 . Flare considers herself as a rebel , because she wants to learn more about others before settling down in her own story she wants to experience life before she is reborn again. Flare is described as being a mysterious rebel due to her cautious behavior and appearance which appears that she should be a royal rather then a rebel . The Phoenix History The phoenix is sometimes pictured in ancient and medieval literature and medieval art as endowed with a nimbus, which emphasizes the bird's connection with the sun.In the oldest images of phoenixes on record these nimbus's often have seven rays, like Helios (the personified sun of Greek mythology). Pliny the Elder also describes the bird as having a crest of feathers on its head, and Ezekiel the Dramatist compared it to a rooster.Although the phoenix was generally believed to be colorful and vibrant, there is no clear consensus about its coloration. Tacitus claims that its color made it stand out from all other birds. Some thought that the bird had peacock-like coloring, and Herodotus' claim of red and yellow is popular in many versions of the story on record.Ezekiel the Dramatist declared that the phoenix had red legs and striking yellow eyes, but Lactantius said that its eyes were blue like sapphires and that its legs were covered in scales of yellow-gold with rose-colored talons. Flare's Actual Past Flare is the only child from her mother before she was reincarnated and disappeared , although history states that she was Greece , Flare was raised in India and learned their traditions when she was young . Although during certain celebrations Flare was not allowed to attend due to her form so instead she would lock herself away unable to do anything she endured this for other many years , before leaving to attend Ever After High . Her passion is dancing and although she was unable to participate in stuff like that in India ,she was able to attend classes in Ever After High . Apart from dancing Flare adores environmental magic because it helps her how to maintain her own powers keeping them in check and learning other magic types . The Golden Bird (Brothers Grimm) Every year, a king's apple tree is robbed of one golden apple during the night. He sets his sons to watch, and though the first two fall asleep, the youngest stays awake and sees that the thief is a golden bird. He tries to shoot it, but only knocks a feather off. The feather is so valuable that the king decides he must have the bird. He sends his three sons, one after another, to capture the priceless golden bird. The sons each meet a talking fox, who gives them advice for their quest: to choose a bad in over a brightly lit and merry one. The first two sons ignore the advice and, in the pleasant inn, abandon their quest. Personalty Flare is considered as being an easy-going bird , she has an adventurous personality and is keen to fly off on some amazing adventures by herself and rarely comes back to school until she claims amazing treasures so she can show her friends. She is also been characterized as being a very daring bird doing anything to please others , sometimes people who don't know her think she is a thief known in some stories as she was portrayed in stories for stealing items however she is not like that the main reason of why she wants to walk away from her story and do things which can really get her feathers ruffled . Heritage Flare comes from Indian culture . She loves wearing dresses known as Sari and normally spends her free time dancing and music and typically supports Buddhism which is a well-known religion in India . Connections Friends (TBA) Romance (TBA) Pet Flare has a parrot named blaze , he is an orange and yellow parrot which also has a habit of setting itself on fire normally when he sneezes which is quite frequently which is why Flares room always smells like smoke. Blaze is a quite sensible bird normally he stays inside his cage but is sometimes seen flying around the campus whenever he needs to stretch his wings Appearance Outfit Appearance-wise Flare has pale peachy skin , she has bright amber eyes and it appears that she may come from Chinese-descendant . She also has floor length red hair with orange or amber streaks and also wears a feather-like headband which removes her fringe away showing the whole of her face . She also has long firey like wings which are normally seen closed Normal Outfit Dress Wings (Long and Wide ) Quotes Live Action - Other Facts * Flare has elemental magic , but the only magic she has mastered is Fire * Flare's Clothing is always designed around her traditional clothing she wore in India * Category:Females Category:The Firebird Category:The Golden Bird Category:Rebels Category:Characters